Problems
by hollypiper
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!!!!!!!!*this was written by my friend AlyssaP3 so praise her* Leo and Cole have some problems on their hands but where is Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige? *And yes i have all three sisters
1. Part 1

Part 1  
"Prue do you have something blue, something borrowed and something old?"   
Paige asked her  
"No didn't we say we would look for that tomorrow?"   
"No, Pheebs said she doesn't want to do anything tomorrow cause something bad is going to happen." Paige said rolling her eyes  
"You know how she is with the whole Friday the 13th , and I don't blame her after what happen last Friday 13th and the year before that ." Prue said remembering the events from last Friday 13th .  
Paige yawned, "it's almost time 12 let's go sleep and tomorrow morning we'll look for it besides the wedding is on Saturday."   
Prue yawned in agreement, and the eldest and youngest Halliwell left the attic heading to their rooms.  
******************************  
"Mommy!!!!! :: sniff :: Mommy!!" a little girl around 5 sobbed in an abandon ally.  
A old man walked passed the ally on seeing the little girl crouched down to eye level with the little girl, he looked at her sympathy but before he could say and thing the little girl orbed away, startling the poor man.  
"Now I've seen everything." He said shacking his head and got up still in a daze.  
The little girl orbed behind a bush and as she looked up and saw the Halliwell manor, a smile appeared on her tear stained face, "Mommy!" she said but was too exhausted fell asleep on the grass.  
****************************  
"Just give one more chance!!!" he begged  
"Do you promise me you will get rid of the witches?" the Source barked and the demon in front of him, called Astralo  
"I do those witches would be struck with so much problems they wouldn't know what hit them and bonus I cause the broken heart of Belthazor , when he fines out he'll never see his witch again." Astralo growled  
Source gave a wicked smile and nodded, "Proceed."  
Astralo threw some sort of herbs into a pot and said a spell in Latin the pot blew up a evil smile spread across his face, "It has been done."  
****************  
Paige and Phoebe are both sleeping in their own rooms when both of them disappear in a yellow orb similar to Leo's and Paige's orb, while Piper and Prue also orb but a purple one. A few seconds later both a bright red light shine from Leo and Cole both of them steer awake and are shocked to see that Piper and Phoebe aren't there so they get out of bed an open the doors at the same and look at each other with the questionable look, they both look at Paige and Prue's room and check to see if the are there but when they realized they aren't the both of them are worried.   
*************************  
IN 1978 WHERE PHOEBE AND Paige WENT  
Phoebe and Paige re-appeared awake in front of Grams and Patty who are in the attic putting away candles from a spell they just did, when Grams turns around to see what the noise was she is shocked to see her youngest granddaughter( so she thinks is her youngest granddaughter) and another young woman in front of her.  
"Phoebe! I thought the spell worked?" she asked a confused Phoebe who looked half awake, Paige also half awake looked at Patty in shocked.  
"Grams? What do you mean you thought the spell worked what spell?" Phoebe asked finally awake but till confused.  
"Where's your sisters? And whose this?" Patty asked  
Paige looked at Phoebe, "Pheebs their not glowing!"  
"Grams what year is it?" Phoebe asked  
"1978 and of course we're not glowing why would we be? And who are you?" Grams asked agitated at Paige  
"Mother!! But she's right Phoebe who is this?" Patty asked  
"M…mom…Mom?!" Paige said looking at her  
"Mom? You're my daughter?" Patty asked shocked knowing she had another daughter  
Paige nodded and went up to her and they both hugged tightly Patty looked at Phoebe  
"Why did you and your sister's tell me about ……I don't know your name." Patty said to Paige  
"Paige."  
"Another P" Grams said shacking her head  
"mother don't start, Phoebe why didn't you and your sisters tell us about Paige……" Patty started but Grams interrupted again  
"Wait then you're not the charmed ones."   
"No we still are me, Piper and Prue, Paige is our half sister." Phoebe said, but then realizing she said too much.  
"Don't tell us we shouldn't know, Now back to why are the two of you here and where are your sisters?" Grams asked  
"I don't know one moment I'm with Cole the next I'm here." Phoebe told them  
"Cole?" Grams and Patty asked at the same time  
"he's my fiancé." Phoebe said with a smile and flashed them the ring on her finger, Paige couldn't help but roll her eyes, and smile.  
"Darling that's wonderful!" Patty said hugging her  
"So that's the reason for the um….( Grams gestured to the short silk night gown Phoebe had on)" Phoebe blushed, Paige just started to laugh.  
"mother leave her alone!" Patty said also laughing  
"We sent you and your sisters back to your time you didn't even go for more than five minutes and you come back with another sister, a fiancé and you're blond!!" Grams said now realizing Phoebe's hair.  
"What do you mean you send them back to their time?" Paige asked about to say more when Phoebe interrupted her.  
"Wait are you saying we came back to when you, Mom and little Prue and Piper send me, Pipe and Prue back?" Phoebe asked, shocked  
They both nodded, "Why?" asked Patty  
"Mom it's been two years since we came back from the past." Phoebe said  
Grams and Patty looked at both of them, "Okay so all we do is say the spell again and it should send the both of you back right?" Patty said  
"Maybe." Phoebe said  
"Phoebe maybe a demon sent us back it's hardly likely of 'them' sending us right?" Paige asked  
"She's right…….another smart Halliwell… but it just might work because of the power of three." Grams said, Paige smiled about the smart Halliwell remark, "But how to do have the power of three Piper and Prue aren't here."  
"Of course we do honey Little Prue and little Piper are in their room." Grams said  
"What about Phoebe? You can't say the spell you won't be send back with me." Paige said  
"Very observant, but I will say it." Patty told her  
"but how you don't……..oh." Paige realized how come Patty could say it and it would work.  
"Did I say how smart you are?" Grams said, Phoebe chuckled  
"okay then I'll go and wake the girls again." Patty said a little annoyed she had to wake them again for the night.  
"mom wait maybe ' they' did send us back to protect you or something from a demon." Phoebe said  
"Patty she does have a point," Grams said  
"SO we get to stay here!" Paige said getting excited she finally got to know her Mom and Grams.  
Phoebe chuckled but also looked at her mother and Grams questionably  
"Yeah maybe we should call Sam and Leo and see what they know." Patty suggested about to call them when Phoebe and Paige interrupted  
"Leo? You know Leo?" Phoebe asked  
"Sam as in Sam, Sam?" Paige asked looking at Phoebe hopping in was true  
Phoebe looked at her then back to Patty  
"Why do you know them?" Patty asked  
"Uh-yeah Leo is Piper's husband." Phoebe said  
Patty and Grams took a double take, "husband?" they asked shocked   
" 'They' allowed them?" Grams asked   
"Yeah but that is a very long story." Paige said knowing very well how long the story was  
"But how do you know Sam?" Patty asked  
Paige and phoebe looked at each other them back at their mother, "Sam's my dad." Paige said  
Patty and Grams both gasped, " My dear lord!! Any other surprises?" Grams asked  
"uh- Cole is a demon but good." Phoebe said quickly wincing waiting from the outburst from her mother and Grams.  
"A Demon!!!!! Phoebe!!……" Grams started but Phoebe interrupted   
"please Grams I already got a lecture from you, Prue, Piper and Leo I don't need another and Cole loves me." Phoebe said signaling the conversation was done  
"I trust you to make the right choice, I hope both of you are happy." Grams said Patty nodded in agreement  
"Um… Mom don't forget you have to call Leo and uh….Dad to fine out what they know." Paige said  
"Right I forgot." Patty said, "Sam!!!!!! Leo!!!!!!!!!"  
******************************  
IN EARLY 1500's (I don't know when Melinda Warren died so just think she did k)  
"What happened?" Piper asked shacking her head  
"I don't know but those people don't look to happy!" Prue said pointing to the crowed, Piper and Prue were both crouched behind a bush.  
"Don't tell me we've time traveled again!! I hate time traveling!!!!" Piper said frustrated  
"Yeah well that's not our only problem look at what were wearing." Prue said pointing to her self then to Piper  
"Uh?" Piper asked confused but then looked down and saw she was wearing her short night gown while Prue wore a tank top and her pajama bottoms with Tweety on it.  
"Tweety?" Piper asked jokingly  
"You shouldn't be laughing I'm not the one wearing a short night gown here!" Prue said  
"You're right what are we……."  
"Oh no they saw us!!!!!" Prue yelled  
A young woman around Prue's age came from behind another set of bushes, "come follow me." She said running into the forest, Piper and Prue looked at each other but followed her.  
"Here we are." The woman said showing them to her a cottage which seemed to be on a farm.  
"And where is here?" asked Prue as the three of them made their way inside  
"This is where I live, hi my name is Prudence I was told to fine you and bring you here to keep you save." Prudence told them  
"Told my whom?" Piper asked  
"The elders." She said  
"Ah leave it to them to orb first give instructions never!!" Piper said agitated  
" And may your names be?" Prudence asked  
"Prue and Piper, so you are a witch?" Prue asked  
"yes my mother was a witch and she said before she died that a prophecy about three sister witches would come and save the world from all evil and guessing that is you but where is the other?" Prudence asked  
"home lucky brat!" Piper said  
"Don't mind her she just aggravated, so your mother was Melinda Warren?" asked Prue  
"yes she was found using her craft and they…..burnt her." Prudence said sadly  
"I understand we lost our mother also." Prue said  
"You do have odd sense of clothing in your time." She said looking at Piper and Prue night clothes.  
"Oh these well this is what we wear to sleep." Piper said and chuckled at the face Prudence made  
"So that means you're our great-great-great- great- how ever much grandmother?" asked Prue  
"And your namesake Prue." Piper said  
"It's a pleasure……" but before Prudence could finish a three year old wobbled out into the kitchen/ living room (it's the same room), "Mommy!!!!" she said running to her and held onto her leg tightly but on seeing Prue and Piper see went behind her mothers legs.  
"Cassy don't be scared they won't hurt you……this is my daughter Cassandra she's 3 ½ …. Cass meet Prue and Piper." Prudence said   
Cassandra came out from behind her mother and looked at them and smiled, Piper crouched down to the little girl's level and smiled, "Hi aren't you cute?" Piper said smiling the little girl smiled back, Prue also stooped down and smiled also when the little girl saw Prue pants she pointed at it, "That's Tweety the bird." Prue said with a smile  
"Hi there you know how to play patty-cake?" piper asked her  
The little girl looked at her and shook her head, "Well then I'll have to teach you, come." Piper said and took the little girls hand and she sat on the chair and put Cassandra on her lap to face her, "okay go like this patty-cake- patty-cake bakers man….." and the two of them began to play patty-cake.  
Prudence and Prue both looked at them and smiled,   
"Do you know why we're here?" Prue asked her name sake  
"No but Anthony might know…"  
Prue looked questionably, "Anthony is my whitelighter."  
"Pipe you heard that they have whitelighters too."  
"Leo never told me that one." Piper said not turning away from Cassandra.  
"Leo?" Prudence asked  
"Our whitelighter but he's Piper's husband." Prue said  
Prudence looked shocked  
"I thought witches and whitelighters aren't suppose to be together? Does it change in your time?"   
"no they proved their love for each other."  
"Mother did say the Charmed ones are destining for greatness."   
Prue smiled, "you have no idea."  
"Okay well if you are to stay in this time you have to look that way too." Prudence said going into another to get clothes for Piper and Prue.  
"This is going to be an interesting stay." Prue said to Piper who was now playing another game with Cassandra.  
************************  
IN THE PRESENT   
"Where are they?" Cole asked   
"I don't know I'll go and check with the elders go and call Andy maybe Prue's there" Leo said  
Leo tried to orb but nothing happened,   
"What happened?"  
"I don't know I think don't have my powers." Leo said trying to orb again but still nothing happened  
"Did they take it from you?" Cole asked  
"No they wouldn't do that I don't understand how come this is happening, that means I wouldn't be able to contact them, and they wouldn't be able to contact me." Leo said worried  
"Well then I'll go down there and see if I fine out anything." Cole said but when he tried to shimmer nothing happened,  
"I don't think I have my powers either." He said trying to get a electric bolt but nothing happened.  
"What are we going to do we have no powers." Leo said   
"I don't know but……" Cole was about to finish when they heard a crash from upstairs but then the heard the sound of soft whimpering coming from the back yard.  
They looked at each other, "You go see who's crying and I'll check what was upstairs." Cole said and the both of them went opposite directions but was not ready what they saw.  
  
TBC? 


	2. Chapter 2 NEW!!!!!!!!

Part 2  
When Leo open the door he was surprise to find a little girl sobbing on the floor curled up whimpering, "mommy!!!'  
Leo sat down next to the girl about to say something but when she saw him she just crawled onto his lap and sobbed and coughed uncontrollably into his chest, Leo was taken back from her reaction, so he just rubbed her back trying to calm her down but when he touched her she was burning up, "Shh sweetie I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."   
"I want mommy!!!" she cried more and started to cough some more also  
"Come on let's get you in side and we'll see what we can do about fining your mom." Leo said lifting her up and walking back into the kitchen.  
Meanwhile Cole walked up stairs and saw Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige standing in front of him very confused  
"Guys!! Pheebs I so glad you're okay." He said about to give her a kiss and a hug but she stopped him  
"Julian what's wrong with you!! And what's with calling me Pheebs, don't get me wrong I love my character but please stick to Alyssa." Alyssa told him,   
Cole looked at her confused and hurt but when he saw her hand and realized her engagement ring was not on her hand he asked taking her hand, "Where's your ring?"  
Alyssa pulled her hand away from him, "What ring? Julian you're getting too much into your character."  
"Julian? Who's Julian?" Cole asked confused  
"Are you guys playing another Joke on us again?" Piper asked  
" Piper who's joking?" Cole asked her confused he looked at Paige and Prue, "You guys really need to talk to your sisters!"  
"Sisters! Who us?! Ha! And I don't even work here anymore so what am I doing here?" asked Prue  
"Prue you live here!" Cole said  
"It's Shannen!! Julian would you stop it with the joke already!!" Shannen said  
"Who's joking?" Cole said  
"How did the crew make the house so real?" asked Paige as she looked up at the ceiling  
"Crew?! Did you guys hit your head or something and what crew?" asked Cole very confused  
"Julian would you stop it!" Alyssa said getting angry  
"Stop what Pheebs?" he asked  
"I said stop calling me that it's Alyssa!!"  
"What the hell is the matter with you guys?" Cole asked  
"Us?" asked Piper  
"Piper! Duh I'm talking about you!"  
"It's Holly" Holly said  
Cole looked at them then turned to Paige or so he thought was Paige  
"So then who are you?"   
"Rose, Julian you sure YOU didn't hit your head?" asked Rose  
"Can you guys do me a favor and not ask questions?" asked Cole  
The four looked at him oddly but nodded  
"okay follow me." He said, he looked at Alyssa one more time and started down stairs to the kitchen, the four of them followed him reluctantly, looking at the house amazed  
Leo stood still holding the little girl but had a damp kitchen towel on her forehead, trying to cool her down. Cole walked in alone looking at the little girl then back at Leo oddly.  
"We have a problem." Cole said  
"You're telling me she wouldn't stop crying." Leo said  
"No I'm talking about them." Cole said pointing to the four now walking into the kitchen looking around amazed  
"Piper!! I'm so glad you and your sisters are alright!" Leo said walking up to them, when the little girl saw them she stopped crying and smiled about to say something but Cole interrupted, "That's not them."   
Leo turned around and looked at him, "What do you mean that's not them, they're standing right there!" Leo said raising his voice with that the little girl started to cry again.  
"Oh Shh honey don't cry, See what you did Brian you made her cry." Holly said stretching out her hands to the little girl, the little girl looked at her and went into her arms   
"Brian? Who's Brain?" Leo asked her confused  
"You are silly!" Alyssa playfully hitting him  
"Phoebe?" Leo asked her  
"Would you guys stop it already the joke is getting very old, but if you insists with the name game, Me Shannen, she Holly, Rose and Alyssa okay!" Shannen said getting angry  
"She certainly sounds like Prue." Cole said to Leo  
"I'm not Prue!!!!"   
"Cole I don't think they are from this realm." Leo said  
"You think!" Cole said sarcastically  
"Realm what realm?" Rose asked confused  
"Paige…..I mean Rose…..uh never mind who are the four of you?" Leo asked  
"Holly Marie Combs." Holly answered  
"Alyssa Milano"  
"Shannen Doherty"  
"Rose McGowan"  
"But you know this already." Alyssa said  
"No we didn't I'm Cole and this is Leo and you guys are in a different realm from ours, where the Charmed ones are real."  
"You mean like a different plane of existence?" Alyssa asked  
"How'd you know that?" asked Rose  
"After three years of playing Phoebe I know a lot about those stuff." Alyssa said  
"Playing Phoebe?" asked Cole  
"We are actresses and as you probably guess, I play Phoebe, Holly Piper, Rose Paige and Shannen played Prue." Alyssa said seeming quiet calm  
"Really?" asked Cole a little spectacle   
"Yeah you wanna see?" asked Alyssa  
"Well……" Cole started but Leo interrupted  
"As interesting as that sounds we have to fine the real sisters, Cole are you forgetting what important something that's happening tomorrow?" Leo asked  
"No it's just see her she seems so much like Pheebs I don't want to think that I might never see her again." Cole said sadly  
"We'll find them but we have to take one thing at a time starting with you little one, what's your name?" Leo asked sweetly  
"M….Lynn." she said but coughed again after  
"Who's your mommy?" Cole asked  
"I can't tell you that only mommy knows." Lynn said softly  
"Say what?" asked Rose  
"Shh… okay but if we gonna help you find your mommy you have to tell us more than that." Leo said sweetly  
"I'm from the future." Lynn said quietly.  
*************************  
Paige looked at the two whitelighters speechless not sure what to say when Sam said something breaking the silence  
"Who are the two of you?"  
"Sam, they are from the future." Patty said  
"I thought 'they' said you already send them back to their time?" asked Leo  
"We did but this is Phoebe and Paige." Grams said  
"Phoebe? Patty is this the one you're carrying now?" asked Leo  
"Yes this is my baby girl or so I thought this..(she put her arm around Paige and looked at Sam and smiled) is our daughter Sam." Patty said  
Sam looked at Paige then back to Patty then back again to Paige, "Our……what…..daughter?" he asked shocked  
"How is that possible I mean witches and whitelighters aren't suppose to be together." Leo said  
"Leo you out of all people……." Phoebe started but grams whispered to her to stop  
"Dad I living proof it's possible." Paige said to Sam, Sam looked at her and smiled and gave her a hug.  
"You're talking about Piper aren't you?" Leo asked Phoebe, she looked at him astonish  
"How did you……"   
"It's just a feeling I get when I see her she might only me 2 but I knew there's something more." Leo said with a smile.  
"We have to know why you are here." Grams said to her two granddaughters.  
"Mother is right, can the both of you go and fine out anything for us from the elders, please." Patty asked  
"Sure no problem." Leo said and orbed away  
"What he said, Paige." Sam said and nodded his head and orbed out too  
"Dad." Paige replied and smiled  
"Okay you two while we wait for those too to come back I suggest we go sleep and I'm poop!" Patty said   
"Patty!" Grams said rolling her eyes  
Paige and Phoebe both laughed and their mother and grandmother's expression  
Suddenly they heard a scream from the door of the attic.  
"Mommy!!!" Little Piper screamed running in to hug her mother  
"Aw sweetie what's wrong?" Patty asked her lifting her up  
"Bad dweam." Little Piper said quietly and looked at Phoebe and Paige a little scared  
"Piper?" Paige whispered to Phoebe  
"Yup at 3 isn't she cute?" Phoebe said to her and smiled at Piper  
"hey!" Phoebe said to her  
"hewo you came back?" piper asked, then turned to Paige, "Who you?"   
"Paige."  
"otay." Piper said and smiled, she rested her head on Patty's shoulder closing her eyes.  
"Well let's go sleep I'm tired!" Paige said yawning .  
the four of them walked down on to the second floor.  
"Well why don't you and Phoebe bunk with me seeing my bed is big enough." Patty suggested  
Both Paige and Phoebe smiled wildly nodding.  
"Okay well good night girls." Grams said walking into her room.  
Patty who still had Piper in her arms walked into, the room that was now Prue's and gently placed Piper on the small kid bed. Paige and Phoebe were behind and were looking around the room in awe.  
" We're moving Prue into her own room." Patty whispered showing them a sleeping 5 yr old version of Prue on a bed similar to Piper's just bigger. The both of them just nodded.  
Patty sat on her bed looking at Phoebe and Paige who were both looking around the room, as if trying to remember everything they were seeing.  
"So are both of you coming to sleep any time soon or are you just going to look at my room in awe." She said chuckling  
Phoebe and Paige both smiled, Paige smiled grew as she ran and jumped on the bed on the right of Patty and hugged her Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and joined them also jumping into the bed hugging her mom.  
"Love you mom." Both Phoebe and Paige whispered, to Patty who was in the middle of both of them.  
Phoebe and Paige both had one of their arms around Patty leaning against her, with their head on her sleeping, Patty looked at both of them lovingly and also began to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
"Where's the witches!!!!" the town's people growled angrily.  
A short, dark man around his late forty's stood on the table, above all of the town's people,   
"Silence!!" he screamed, "In order to get the witches we have to plan and attack, those witches are very slick and sly people we have to think fast before it's to late!"  
"Yes!!!" they all yelled in agreement   
  
TBC? 


End file.
